The Truth about Unwinding
by CLBONE13
Summary: In alternate universe the boy known in canon as Cyrus Finch is brought to a different "Sienna" gay couple from another family, but gets into the same tragic accident, now burdened with the horrible truth of his perdictament, he and his family set out to prove the truth about Unwinding
1. Chapter 1

_**THE TRUTH ABOUT UNWINDING**_

"Before the war, every Sunday at Mass there was at least one preacher who was telling his congregation again and again that abortion was murder and that it needed to be stopped because it was against God's Plan. What does that make Unwinding? They tell us that Unwinding puts children into a 'peaceful divided state' but the kids can't corroborate that. People used to accuse Planned Parenthood of selling the aborted fetuses' organs on the Black Market and that was wrong even though the fetus wasn't legally a person and this way it could at least help _someone_ this way. Those same people respect Unwinding even though those kids clearly didn't agree to it. Unwinding is by far less Christian than being Pro-Choice. Unwinding is murder and if it isn't murder if all the 'divided state' stuff is true then it's worse than murder, at least then you get to die."-Gloria Pritchett

 **CAST OF CHARACTERS**

 **PRITCHETT-DELGADO-DUNPHY-TUCKER FAMILY**

 **Cyrus "Cy" Jay Tucker-Pritchett-Age 15, Narrator, Storked son of Mitchell Pritchett and Cameron Tucker.**

 **Haley Gwendolyn Dunphy-Age 21, Oldest Daughter of Philip and Claire Dunphy, Narrator a photography student**

 **Lucas "Luke" Philip Dunphy-Age 15, only son of Philip and Claire Dunphy, Narrator**

 **Manuel "Manny" Javier Delgado-Age 15, Narrator, Oldest son of Gloria Pritchett by her first husband, Javier Delgado and stepson of Jay Pritchett**

 **Alexis "Alex" Grace Dunphy-Age 17, Narrator, second daughter of Philip and Claire Dunphy**

 **Lily Deirdre Tucker-Pritchett-Age 7, adopted daughter of Mitchell Pritchett and Cameron Tucker**

 **Fulgenico Joseph "Joe" Pritchett-Age 2, toddler son of Jay and Gloria Pritchett**

 **Mitchell Andrew Pritchett-Oldest Son of Jay Pritchett, Narrator, Husband to Cameron Tucker, Father to Cyrus and Lily Tucker-Pritchett, an environmental lawyer**

 **Cameron Scott Tucker-Oldest son to Merle and Darlene Tucker, Narrator Husband to Mitchell Pritchett, Father to Cyrus and Lily Tucker-Pritchett, a high school gym teacher**

 **Jay Francis Pritchett-Family Patriarch, Narrator, Husband to Gloria Delgado Pritchett, Father to Mitchell Pritchett, Claire Dunphy and Fulgenico Pritchett, Grandfather to Haley, Alexis, and Lucas Dunphy and Cyrus and Lily Tucker-Pritchett, Stepfather to Manny Delgado, Father-in-law to Philip Dunphy and Cameron Tucker, A closet-salesman**

 **Gloria Delgado Pritchett-Narrator, Wife to Jay Pritchett, Father to Manuel Delgado and Fulgenico Pritchett, Stepmother to Claire Dunphy and Mitchell Pritchett, Stepmother-in-law to Philip Dunphy and Cameron Pritchett, Step-Grandmother to Haley, Alexis, and Lucas Dunphy and Cyrus and Lily Tucker Pritchett**

 **Claire Pritchett Dunphy-Oldest child and only daughter to Jay Pritchett, Narrator wife to Philip Dunphy, mother of Haley, Alexis and Lucas Dunphy, Stepdaughter to Gloria Pritchett, A closet-saleswoman**

 **Philip "Phil" Francis Dunphy-Only child to Frank and Grace Dunphy, Narrator, Husband to Claire Pritchett Dunphy, Father to Haley, Alexis and Lucas Dunphy, A real estate agent.**

 **FRIENDS AND ALLIES OF THE FAMILY**

 **Levi "Lev" Jebidiah Calder-Age 13, Narrator A "tithe" from Cincinnati, The youngest of ten children in a conservative Baptist Family**

 **Andrew "Andy" Bailey-Age 22, Narrator Oldest Son of Liberal Mormon anti-Unwinding Couple, "Bro-Pair" to Fulgenico**

 **Dylan Marshall-Age 24, Abused son of Alcoholics, High School Drop-out, Nursing Student**

 **THE GRAVEYARD**

 **Conner Michael Lassiter-Age 16, A former Catholic Alter Boy, known as the "Akron AWOL"**

 **Risa Megan Ward-Age 15, A "Storked" Child from the STAHO**

 **Admiral Henry Dunphy-Older brother to Franklin Dunphy, Leader of the Graveyard, Former US Admiral, Father to Autistic Unwind Harlan Dunphy known as "Humphrey Dunfee"**

 **Roland Taggert-Age 17, a wannabe Military "beouf' sentenced to Unwound for beating up his stepfather**

 **Hayden Byerley-Age 15, Abandoned son of rich parents**

 **Zachary "Emby" Emerson-Age 13, An Asperger-suffering Unwind sent to be Unwound by his aunt.**

 **CLAPPERS**

 **Andrew Cleaver-A Clapper out to cause Chaos**

 **Mai Wang-Age 15, A Chinese girl sentenced to be Unwound for being the last girl in her family**

 **Blake Roberts-Age 17, Brother of Another Clapper**

 **HARVEST CAMP**

 **Alexander Lancaster-A murderous guard**

 **Pastor Robert "Bob" Williams-A sadistic Pastor who preaches to the Unwind to accept that their faith is "God's will."**

 **OTHERS**

 **Tyler Pierce-Age 15, A teenage boy who lives in Cy's head after being Unwound for repeated stealing.**


	2. 1 Cyrus

Cyrus

 _The boys are fifteen years old. They're cousins, sort of. They think they can live forever. They have stolen a car. It belongs to the grandfather of two of them and the stepfather of the third. They just wanted to impress some girls. They didn't see that tree. The boy who was driving and the one in the passenger seat are saved by the seat belts and air bags. The third boy is not so lucky. He is sitting in the back seat, practically standing up in his chair. He isn't wearing a seat belt. He falls back against the seat. His brains are scrambled. His last thought is about the girl who was trying to impress. Years later, Cyrus is pretty sure that he would love to believe it_ was _his last thought_ _ **.**_


End file.
